slugboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Ctenophorae (Character)
Ctenophorae is an Original Character by the artist Slugbox and the main character of his comic series Ctenophorae. Appearance Ctenophorae has the appearance of a tall, blue slime-monster woman with pink hair and arm-tentacles that come out of her head. The tentacles themselves go from gradient purple to orange. She has two large, scythe-like hands that have a gradient from purple to pink and and has two toes on each of her feet. On her backside, she has a giant insectoid tail with pink spikes running along it and orange spikes at the end. She also has small purple markings on parts of her 'body'. Although Cteno wears different kinds of outfits, her most common outfit is a grey striped tank top with matching, footless socks, along with black panties with a small pink ribbon on them. The most well known item is her glasses which help her surprisingly poor eyesight, and are actually part of her biomass. Without her gooey biomass, Cteno's true form is actually a skeletal structure with a strangely elongated skull with no lower jaw and has no legs whatsoever. Whenever she was first introduced, Cteno was an MLP-Style Goo Pony character. She looked a lot more pony-like was originally quadripedal and had hooves instead of feet. Her tail was also a pony tail made completely from slime biomass and her head-arms were much more Tentacle-like in appearance. On her flank, she had the T.I.T.S Star Symbol as her Cutie Mark. Personality Though she's only a couple years old, Cteno has the intelligence and temperament of a woman in her mid- twenties. Out of all her co-workers at Rainbow Tentacle, she has the most normal life outside the studio, always having time for shopping, playing video games, hanging out with friends and even dating. Cteno is always outgoing, cheerful and friendly, having no problem whenever meeting and making new friends. She even managed to become the 'sister' of Evdokiya thanks to her friendliness. She usually says words like "Yup" whenever happy or excited. Like her other co-workers, Cteno also has a high-level of libido, always ready for any sexual activities she takes part in. When with her girlfriends, she's willing to try something new or teach them a couple good things when it comes to girl-on-girl action. Still, since she has a healthy life among her co-workers and friends, she can sometimes be a little reluctant when it comes to the extremes of the activities in the name of entertainment (commonly being, of course, tentacles). Relationships Evdokiya Infernalis Whenever Cteno and Evdokiya first met, she was quick to befriend the mysterious succupus and soon that friendship became a sisterly bond. Cteno is shown to care greatly for Doki, as she worried for her whenever she was going to transfer over to college. The two usually play dress up, do each other's makeup and take part in whatever crazy and erotic plans Rainbow Tentacle has in store. Ashiji Cteno loves her girlfriend Ashiji and the two have been together for a long time. Whenever Cteno feels upset or down, Ashi will always be there to cheer her up, showing that they deeply care about one another. They also like to engage in sexual activities and try out new things whenever doing it, even with tentacles involved, sometimes. They also like trying out little contests with eachother to see who can do what who can't. Cteno also gets her daily dose of monster girl milk from Ashiji, even begging her to let her try some (when really, though, she doesn't have to). Xingo Cteno loves Xingo just as much as she loves Ashiji. Xingo, along with her other two girlfriends, always love trying out new ways to please each other and have a blast at Cteno's workplace. One time when Xingo was misunderstood about having moved to Europe all because she got a new phone, Cteno made it up to her with 3DS games and cupcake-filled donuts, to which she happily forgave her and obliged to. Anurae Being an employee and the receptionist at Rainbow Tentacle, Cteno shows admiration and respect for Anurae, her boss. Though she's sometimes sleeping on the job, Cteno would do anything to keep on working for the studio that she feels is part of her life and to keep the High Priestess happy. That being said, she also wishes that Anu could smile a little more often. Nellko and Blackriver AGoGo All of them being employees at the Studio, Cteno, Nellko and Blackriver seem to get on quite well with eachother. Cteno's usually seen watching TV with Nellko and checking up on her and River whenever getting ready to go on Tentacle hunting missions. She even helps them out on the missions, sometimes (being Tentacle Monster-bait). Vomi AGoGo Cteno is revealed to be a huge fan of Vomi's pirate camera shows, and thinks she's incredibly cute. Later, when she met her, they both went to a nightclub where they both partied, got drunk and even slept together. Trivia * Her Insect tail is very difficult to maneuver, sometimes. * During sexual arousal, she sprouts a series of spike up her arms witch impede her movement. * She has a hard time controlling her head-tentacles at some certain points, which sometimes have a habit of groping and fondling her in sensitive areas, which is normal for all tentacles to do. * Her colors (Orange and Pink) tell which area in her body is sensitive, which are her head-tentacles and the end of her tail. Her eyes appear to be the most sensitive, so she wears biomass-constructed glasses to help her see better. * She has a fetish for breasts. * Cteno's slime substance is very malleable, but if it gets splashed by hydration (water), it will quickly melt away and reveal her true form underneath. Gallery Click Here. Category:Characters Category:Monster Girls Category:Female Characters Category:Rainbow Tentacle Studios